


Swing of Faith

by hotelcortez



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, short but sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22533433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotelcortez/pseuds/hotelcortez
Summary: All that was left was Minho and an empty park lost of its innocence.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 11
Kudos: 64





	Swing of Faith

**Author's Note:**

> hiiya <33
> 
> another fic you say?? honestly i have no explanation for this. i just drabbled this today and i kinda wanted to share it, so i hope you enjoy <33
> 
> Tw: implied homophobia, and an implication to an act of domestic violence. there is nothing major or graphic, but please don't read if there's a chance of you getting upset. Please stay safe when reading xx

Jisung ran as fast as his legs could take him.

There was sweat dripping down his forehead, a brutal chill cascading through his veins, pain exploding on the side of his face.

But, still, he ran.

He had to get to the park. He had to get away from his family. He had to get to Minho.

Jisung knew he shouldn’t have done it. He shouldn’t have told his parents something they weren’t ready to hear, but he’d honestly thought that they’d understand, that they’d love him enough it wouldn’t matter about all the toxic beliefs in their heads.

Evidently, he had been mistaken.

Now there was a bruise on his cheek, tears in his eyes and harsh words swirling through his mind that wouldn’t go away for a long, _long_ time.

The first thing he’d done was call Minho. They’d immediately agreed to meet in the park, the same place where Minho had made the offer time and time again, where he’d begged Jisung to agree and told him all the magical things they could do as he promised that it would all be fine.

Jisung had refused every time. As much as he loved Minho’s fingers in his hair and warmth against his chest and lips against his own, he was happy to only ever accept those feelings at night. To only ever get to love each other in a children’s playground at just enough hours past midnight.

There was just an odd sense of anarchy that came with being in a park at night.

There were never any children around, no adults calling after them, not a single soul to break the silence as the darkness swirled between the fences.

But, now, after all the running and fear of the night, Jisung and Minho were sat on the swings, each with one hand on the chain and the other held between them, their fingers tangled to help ward off the cold. There had already been tears, reassurance, love and all the things Jisung would no longer have from his family, and now there was just silence. There was nothing left to say that would make the world seem like a better place.

They weren’t looking at each other, they didn’t need to, but occasionally one of them would take their eyes off the stars just to cast a glance at the other’s face, reminding themselves of all the beauty they had sitting next to them and how close they always came to losing it.

They both liked coming to the park at night. They always had.

Sometimes, they didn’t even walk through the gate. They’d just lie backwards on the grass, limbs knitted gently together and the sky blanketing them, only the Moon listening to the forbidden words they said to each other.

Other times they’d jump on the roundabout, Jisung sat in the middle shrieking as Minho tugged it round faster, faster, faster. Their giggles would light the stars and the lampposts would guide their way just enough that the darkness would still hide them.

And on colder nights, like tonight, they’d just sit on the swings. Occasionally, they’d find the courage to let go of each other and push their feet off the ground, weightlessness surrounding them as their shoes pointed to the galaxy and their jackets swung behind them. Both of them dreaming of letting go and flying away together, leaving behind all the pain and the harsh words and the strangers telling them their love was wrong.

There were only so many places they could hide during the day, but they had the entire park to themselves at night.

There were no rules, no society, no regulations. Just deserted swings and a rusty slide and no one hiding in alleyways waiting for them to walk past so they could hurt.

It had happened too many times before. It had put them in danger more times than they could count and they were tired of it.

So, they swung.

“I’m gonna touch the stars!” Minho would shout, his boots launching themselves towards the Moon and Jisung swinging after him, laughing without a single care in the world.

“I’m gonna land on the Moon!” he’d shout back, voice glistening in the air and eyes sparkling even brighter, reminding Minho just how much he loved the boy swinging behind him.

But there was no swinging today, just sitting far too still.

Today had been the last straw. One too many bruise on their perfect faces. One too many insult breaking through their loving minds.

So, night fell and the swings stayed still, weighed down by the desolation and despair running rampant through the night. They were hidden, but they didn’t feel hidden enough. Sometimes it was too much for them, even at night.

Jisung loved Minho enough to ignore the stares and the mothers turning their children’s heads away, to just settle for the calm moments at night. But this time it had been his family, this time all other love in his life had been shattered, leaving only Minho and an empty park that no longer seemed to have its innocence.

It was time to take up the offer.

“Minho,” Jisung’s voice was soft in the silence, almost fragile as Minho turned to him, gaze briefly finding the distorted colour on his cheek before his eyes once more met Jisung’s, widening at the determination shining within them.

“What is it, Ji?” he asked, squeezing at Jisung’s hand as Jisung swallowed against the lump in his throat, wanting his words to be firm and clear and serious enough that Minho would know that Jisung really meant it this time.

“I want to do it,” he said, voice almost a whisper as he forced it past his lips, “I can’t take this anymore.”

Minho’s mouth fell open, eyes coming alight with something akin to excitement, something akin to the twinkle that appeared whenever he shouted about taking on the universe, “Do you really mean it?”

“I… I really do,” Jisung nodded, letting a tearful smile grace his lips when Minho’s face lit up, “I’m ready for it to be just us. _I’m ready to run away together_.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, short but sweet i know xx
> 
> I was wondering if people like reading short little drabbles like this? I published one fairly recently and people seemed to like it, which really surprised me because usually I don't feel like my fics are adequate enough if they're not really long with well-developed plots that take so long to come up with and write. If you like things like this too then please let me know because I'd really enjoy writing more <33
> 
> Twitter: @hotelfelixxie
> 
> anyway, thank you again for reading. Please remember to eat today and take care of yourself. ily <3


End file.
